The Sweetest Gift
by Charmingly-Evil
Summary: It's Christmas day and due to some disastrous events between the baker and barber, Mrs. Lovett buys Sweeney a gift with the hopes of cheering him up. But what she didn't expect was the sweet gift Sweeney had for her. cute fluff, one shot, Sweenett 3


**Authors Note:** _Okay, before we begin, I believe major apologises are in order. I'm so so so so so sorry for abandoning you all for months! And to all of my lovely, amazing readers who have kept with me or sent me sweet reviews/message, thank you all. And if I could tackle hug you all now I would :)You mean so much to me and I'm terribly sorry that you have such an unreliable fanfiction writer. Again, your probably sick of hearing it, but I have been busy with my studies and work, that I haven't had time to write. _

_Anyway, this was supposed to be up as a christmas fic, buuuut again, I was busy, anyway I only got round to finishing this yesterday. I apologise if this isn't that great, my writing's been rusty as I haven't written fanfiction in aaages, so i apologise for any grammar/spelling/oocness mistakes going on. Anyway, thanks for reading this and this fic, and I hope to update two woman, two different worlds and the start of their relationship soon. thanks again guys! xo _

**The Sweetest Gift**

* * *

><p>Mrs. Lovett paused at the bottom of the tarnished staircase, the crinkled packaged clutched in her hands. A small smile grew on her lips as she glanced at the package, her heart fluttering with nervous excitement. Her hands were raw from the cold and the ends of her dress was dripping with the melted snow: but she didn't mind. Not when she would see his face light up for her thoughtfulness. Not that it's likely to happen, Mrs. Lovett thought glumly, but she could always hope. She just prayed that this would fix the events that happened in the morning.<p>

She cringed as the memory drifted back...

_She had decided to give Sweeney and Toby a treat that morning, a proper Christmas breakfast. So she rose early that morning to make a start; mixing the strawberries to make jam, baking the loaf of homemade bread and heating up the oatmeal. By the time she had finally convinced him to come down and eat with her and Toby (through minutes of begging and pleading) the food was cold, but it was still delicious. The chaos happened when he had taken his seat opposite Toby in his usual sullen mood when the baker had brought the food over, slipping on a puddle of melted snow she screamed. Tumbling over she had grabbed hold of the first thing her hands could find, Sweeney. The barber was pulled out of his seat and came toppling painfully on top of the baker, the food and tray landing on top of them with a splat and clatter. _

_Mrs. Lovett had let out a groan as she pushed Sweeney off, scrapping off the mess. From the corner of her eye she caught Toby's shocked expression before he quickly got up to help the baker off the floor. Sweeney gruffly stood up, scrapping the muck off before shooting a glare at Mrs. Lovett. Mrs. Lovett had bit her lip, her face cringing. _

" _Love, I'm really sorry..let me..."_

_But Sweeney was already turning away, letting out gruffly " You better clean up this mess before the customers come". _

Mrs. Lovett shook her head, sprinkles of snow falling out of her hair like icing sugar. It didn't matter now anyhow, she couldn't change what had happened. She was sure that this gift would make him forget that morning, or at least ease his temper. Mrs. Lovett made her way up the stairs.

* * *

><p>She had originally gone to the markets to purchase a necklace she had spotted the other day and was rather fond of it. It was an extravagant ruby, crimson heart, decorated with glittering crystal jewels and hanging off a delicate sterling silver chain. It was the most beautiful jewel she had ever seen and most luxurious thing she would ever buy, no doubt that it would cost at least five nights of hard work selling pies. But the business had been booming and she thought she deserved a treat.<p>

When she had made her way there a glimmer of silver caught her eye, winking in the dull light. Mrs. Lovett turned to the object curiously and made her way over to examine the object. A Lavish, mahogany razor-blade case greeted her, embellished with the goldlining edging the sides of the case and in the very centre engraved the silver letters _S.T. _Mrs. Lovett couldn't stop herself from gasping, having opened the box she peered inside the rich, velvet interior.

" Excuse me mam, but how much for that lovely case?"

The elderly lady peered at the object, pondering. " Ah yes, an old chap earlier, Stephen Thompson it was, asked me to engrave that for him. Wasn't cheap either, but never came back for it! Fancy that!"

" Well, I believe my tenant would love it. He's a barber, and quite successful in his trade. So, how much for it?"

It took awhile of bargaining before the lady decided on one-hundred and twenty pounds. Mrs. Lovett had pursed her lips, that was the same amount of money she needed to buy her necklace with. But she had squashed the thought, knowing that this would be worth it.

* * *

><p>Sweeney's sunken eyes roamed the cracked glass longingly, the splintered frame nipping his hands. It was a simple photo of him, Lucy, and Joanna, just outside Mrs. Lovett's pie-shop. It was an unusual sunny day and the glorious rays were shining down on them as their radiating smiles beamed at the camera. Sweeney swallowed, his mouth dry like the pungent taste of gin as his finger raked the side of Lucy's face. Then Sweeney noticed a looming figure in the distance, causing him to frown. It was Mrs. Lovett, casually walking past she had seemed to see the camera, flashing a cheeky grin on her way. The amusing image stifled a chuckle out of the barber.<p>

Before he knew it his mind was drifting off to the past few days with Mrs. Lovett; Sweeney frowned, realizing that her behavior had been rather odd. He recounted the moments between him and the baker; the way she would rest a hand suggestively on his shoulder, or how her head would linger just near his ear for a moment or two, or how eyes would never seem to leave his when they were talking, or how they would always catch his glance for a wink when she was working. His frown deepened, yes she had been acting rather odd. Surely her actions couldn't possibly mean anything? His eyes wandered back to the photo, finding Mrs. Lovett again. She had that bursting, fiery nature about her, and as delicate she looked on the outside, she was always an independent, vivacious woman. Especially when her husband had died. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he stared at her endearing smile and wide eyes, surprised at just how dazzling she looked in the photo. Maybe it was the lighting or the position of the camera; her tousled curls seemed to shine a glossy chestnut, and her cheeks were blushing a crimson red, but most of all her eyes, her scintillating, chocolate eyes smiled back at him. A pang of guilt ran through him. Sweeney swallowed, averting his eyes from the cheerful baker in the background of the picture.

The barber couldn't comprehend the guilt that seemed to be nagging him in the back of his mind. He had snapped at her. But it _was_ her own bloody fault that she made such a mess, he thought irritably. Besides, he had told her countless time that he didn't want to go to some ridiculous breakfast she was making. Sweeney sighed, shaking his head. It was no use wasting time thinking about her anyway; it was a new day and maybe, just maybe, the judge would finally come.

The door swung open and Sweeney jumped, with the photo still in his hands he whipped around, his heart thumping at the hopes that this customer was the judge. A charming smile grew on his lips before it diminished, noticing Mrs. Lovett standing at the doorway, shivering from the cold.

" What are you doing here?", he whispered automatically, furious that it wasn't the judge or even a petty customer to take his anger out on.

Mrs. Lovett frowned, trying not to show her disappointment as she approached him, raising an eyebrow.

" Well last time I checked Mr. Todd, this _is_ my house".

Sweeney grunted and returned to the box, placing the photo back inside. Mrs. Lovett followed the photo frame, repressing a sigh.

" But I see I intruded".

Sweeney didn't respond, letting the silence linger in the air before he spoke, turning around to face her. " So what are you doing here then?"

Mrs. Lovett suddenly felt foolish, standing in front of him with the lump package in her hands." Well...I just came to give you this," she replied, still feeling rather foolish as she gave him the package.

Confused, Sweeney took it in his hands, letting it hang from his fingers. " What's this for?"

Mrs. Lovett's eyes widened. " What's that for? It's Christmas you..." her sentence was cut short as she noticed that Sweeney was now standing near the window, his eyes transfixed hungrily on something. Her eye's murdered him, suppressing a scream that was fighting in her throat. Instead she let out something that sounded between a grunt and "hack!" before turning on her heels and storming off.

Sweeney however, was oblivious to the bakers disappearance, because under his shop was the Judge, scraping the snow off his coat before he headed _this_ way. A triumphant smile spread across Sweeney's face, he had him. Quickly, he chucked the package on his desk and raced outside the shop to greet the Judge.

Sweeney clambered down the staircase as his eyes eagerly searched the area, his heart thumping with anticipation.

" Mr. Todd!" The Judge called out, huffing as he made his way through the mountain of snow.

Sweeney put on a cordial smile as he tipped his head down in a small bow. " My lord, please, come in for a shave". Sweeney extended his hand to the door in a welcoming manner.

The Judge returned the smile, looking up at his establishment. " Yes, thank you very much. I was heading over to a meeting, but I simply can't go in this state," he finished, gesturing to the stubble on his chin.

" Yes, yes of coarse sir. Please, just this-"

" My lord!"

Sweeney stopped mid sentence, his eyes twitched as he saw the beadle, hurrying over.

" My lord, I am sorry to disturb you, but the meeting has been brought forward and we are late".

The judge's eyes widened. " Late? What...never mind. We had best hurry and find a carriage."

He turned to Sweeney, who stood their, stupefied. " I am terribly sorry Mr. Todd-"

" Please sir," Sweeney interjected, regaining himself. " Surely you have time for a quick shave? It will be complimentary, of coarse."

The Judge pondered this, but the beadle quickly shook his head, still frowning. " I must insist my lord, we really are running late. We cannot delay this any longer."

The Judge nodded, letting out a small sigh he rubbed his chin. " You're right, we cannot delay this any longer. I am sorry Mr. Todd, I have no time to wait. Of coarse, I will be here another time."

Before Sweeney could say another word the two were off, hurrying through the hurling snow. Sweeney clenched his fists, his nails biting deep into his skin. Anger pulsed through his veins, making his rigged body tremble with anger. He couldn't believe it! He had the judge in the palm of his hands, and he slipped away again. His mind rushed with thoughts, surely it wasn't too late? Maybe he could quickly run and find the Judge now, and at least arrange a date for him to come and see him. Sweeney's lips curled into a sinister smile: yes, he could quickly find him now and ask for the Judge to see him tomorrow. Then he would have him.

A faint wail broke the barber's thoughts and he blinked, frowning at the noise. The wail grew louder, followed by a high pitched sob and a noise that sounded like a hoarse cough and gasp. What the...Sweeney thought. He listened closely: the noise was coming from behind his shop. Sighing, he followed the sound, his boots slushing through the snow. He stopped in his track at the sight that greeted him.

The baker's trembling figure sagged against the wall as she sat in the snow, crying. Sweeney felt his chest tighten as his eyebrows creased with...pity?

" Mrs...Lovett?" he asked uncertainly.

She raised her head and met his eyes with her teary, coffee orbs. " What do you want?" she sniffed.

Sweeney frowned, not knowing what to say. " You can't just sit there, you'll catch a cold."

Mrs. Lovett stifled a hoarse laugh. " What do you care? Look, just leave me alone Sweeney."

Sweeney repressed an angry sigh. What was wrong with her? After all, her actions were foolish and unnecessary. He remembered how Lucy would act like this, and he'd never understand what to do. " Look," he snapped. " What's wrong Mrs. Lovett? Whatever it is, sitting in the bloody snow and freezing to death won't help."

Mrs. Lovett glared back at him. " What's wrong with me? Well, what do you think?"

Sweeney sighed, raking his brains for anything he might have done to offend Mrs. Lovett. He would often do this when Lucy would be raging at him. He stopped, remembering the package she had brought him earlier. " Has this got to do with that package you brought earlier?"

Mrs. Lovett stared at him in disbelief before rolling her eyes. Sweeney repressed another sigh before grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the snow. Mrs. Lovett gasped, glaring at him.

" Oy! Mr. Todd, you can't just-"

But he was already dragging her towards his shop, up the staircase and inside. The baker's eyes widened in astonishment as he picked up the package and sat down on the chair, opening it. Sweeney's eyes rounded with astonishment as he let the wrapping paper fall from his fingers and held up the case to his eyes. The silver graving's glinted in the light and the wooden case was smooth against his skin. His hands ran over the smooth case before he opened it, astonished at the extravagant interior. He looked up at her, staring with amazement.

" It's beautiful...thank you," he whispered.

A small smile crept on Mrs. Lovett's lips. She as she felt her heart racing as his dark eyes met hers. " Well, it cost a shiny penny, but we can afford it now. It was really nothing love."

Sweeney looked down as his eyebrows knitted in a deep frown. A twinge of guilt surged through him as he remembered the way he had treated her earlier. Then a sudden thought hit him: he hadn't even bought her anything. He looked up and noticed that she was shaking, the ends of her dress and her skin still dripping from the melted snow. Quickly he stood up and placed the case on the seat, before walking over.

" Your cold," he stated.

And before she could respond, he took his jacket off and was wrapping it around her, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

" Thanks love," she whispered, shivering at his touch.

Sweeney rolled his eyes and examined her. " You bloody fool, what were you thinking when you sat in the snow, freezing to death."

Mrs. Lovett lowered her eyes and shrugged sheepishly. " Wasn't thinking really."

" Well that much is obvious", he responded.

Mrs. Lovett met his eyes and smiled. " Thanks love, well...I guess I best be going. Got pies to sell after all".

Sweeney lowered his eyes, his mind swimming with ideas, before he looked up again. " Wait," he called, stopping the baker at the door. " I didn't get you anything..."

Mrs. Lovett waved her hand in the air. " Thats alright Mr. T, I told you it was fine."

Sweeney met her eyes, like chocolate pools they were shining with adoration. A small smile crept on his lips as an idea formed in his mind, he may not have a present, but he had something else. Before the baker could blink his hand snaked around her waist as he pulled her in closer. Their lips met in a tender kiss and to the barber's surprise, her lips were soft and...sweet. Sweeney pulled the baker in closer as he pressed her petite frame up against him, his hand entangling through her soft curls. Mrs. Lovett entwined her arms around his neck as she pulled him in closer, letting out a moan she deepened the kiss in a heated bliss.

The moments passed before they broke apart. Mrs. Lovett gasped, recovering her breath. She looked up and saw his eyes twinkling back at her. He brushed a curl away from her ear before he lent forward, his lips barely touching her neck, he whispered, " Merry Christmas, Mrs. Lovett".

He gave her another smile before leaving. Mrs. Lovett lent back against the wall, her face flushed, her heart racing and her arms still shaking at the sides. A smile danced on her lips as she shook her head in disbelief. No, she didn't get a Christmas present...but she got something else.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading guys! Reviews will be loved for ever! xo <em>


End file.
